


Interlude: Wakey wakey hands off snakey Sourwolf.

by Leafontehwind



Series: Are we all just stumbling along until we get this right? [14]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafontehwind/pseuds/Leafontehwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation between Derek and Stiles after being found out by papa Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Wakey wakey hands off snakey Sourwolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has taken so long and that it's so short. This is sort of an interlude for the next update. My computer was broken and then my email was screwy, I had written a good portion of this on my phone and then iPhone land decided to not let me email the note to myself. Basically, it was a boatload of fail.
> 
> Anywho. Hopefully this little bit makes up for it and feel free to check on my other fics or even comment.
> 
> Love you all and <3333333

He really tried not to freak the fuck out as he walked up the stairs in an eerily calm manner that didn’t really fit his whole ‘Stiles-eqsue’ (yes, that is totally a thing) persona. Instead of bolting up them and inevitably tripping over himself and crashing face first into the stairs, he took them one at a time, trying his best not to give his dad the satisfaction of seeing him flail. Though, come to think of it, him trying to act calm was probably more evidence of a freak out... whatever. Still, of course, _of course_ , his dad would have found out. Because, seriously, his life. How could he spin this? It wasn’t really like his dad knew that Derek gave him a hand-job after a seriously awesome make out session. All his dad knew, and could deduce was that they slept in the same bed and that there was some cuddling going on... Right? Which, okay, that meant more feelings necessarily and not just the sexy times...which could be pretty bad. But, it wasn’t as bad as it could be, right? They hadn’t been caught in the throws of passion-- dear god, did he just think that?-- Either way, he couldn’t figure out what the hell to say about this entire situation.

_’It’s okay dad. Derek and I have just gotten pretty close while dealing with the whole supernatural world, which you aren’t really at all aware of. And now there’s potential feelings and all that. It’s cool and I’m almost eighteen anyway. Plus it’s one-hundred and ten percent consensual, like really consensual. It’s cool. Okay? We’re all on the same page and caught up and everything? Cool.’_

Yeah, Stiles was sure that would go over really well. Incredibly well. So well that he’d still be grounded by the time he was thirty. Derek would probably have about ten seconds to get the hell out of the house before he was riddled with bullets. Not that they’d do any real permanent damage, but still. Totally not the point.

After the agonizing trip up the stairs, Stiles made it to his room and yanked the door open before shutting it louder than was probably necessary, given the whole werewolf hearing thing. “Wakey wakey, hands off snakey Sourwolf.”

Maybe he could chock it up to the fact that his heart-rate had pretty much sky rocketed after and during the whole encounter with his dad, but Derek was already sitting up on the edge of the bed already, eyes locking on Stiles’ form as he stood near the entrance of the teen’s bedroom. The Alpha’s hands were clenched into fists as if expecting an oncoming attack, eyes glowing red as the early morning light filtered into his room.

“So,” Stiles ran a hand over his head, blunted fingernails scratching his scalp. The small bit of pain it brought helped him ground his thoughts. They were still running a thousand miles a minute, but he really needed to keep his head and tell Derek what was going on and get the older man’s opinion on it all. He might be socially stunted, but maybe he would actually be a teensy bit helpful in this ordeal. “Really trying not to have a full blown panic attack here, and, believe you me, those are not, in any way shape or form, fun. Pretty much the opposite of fun. Give me a map and I’ll show you just how far away from fun this is. I think having bamboo shoots shoved underneath my nails would be more fun. Or, hell, maybe even some good old fashioned Chinese water torture.”

Somehow, even with his Alpha red eyes in place, Derek still managed to keep his voice soft and downright calm. It wasn’t fair. “Stiles,” Was all he said, not moving a muscle while he waited for the teenager to further explain.

Stiles started pacing, walking back and forth beside the length of the bed, gesturing to himself, caught up in the inner workings of his mind. “Well, heh, okay. So my dad, he knows that you’re here. In here, my room. And, that you spent the night. There. In my bed. With me.”

Derek stood up, glancing toward the window as if he were struggling with an internal debate. 

And, uh, hell to the no. Stiles was not going to be left alone to deal with this whole thing. And he wasn’t going to allow Derek to get intimidated and second guess this whole thing. He wanted Derek, he wanted whatever strange brink of a relationship that they were approaching. He didn’t want this to just be something that they pretended didn’t happen. Something that was swept under the rug with all the other things in their lives that they had to choose to pretend didn’t exist. 

“Oh no,” Stiles shook his head, taking a step towards Derek. There was just... no way this was going to end this way. “You’re not escaping via the window, since apparently you have an aversion to doors as well as stairs. He told me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in like ten minutes. So... I guess...I guess that we’re having breakfast. With my dad. Oh god. What are we going to tell him? I mean, of course, you know. It’s kind of early to label whatever is going on with us, and I’m _so_ not rushing or pressuring you, but, we have to have a pretty solid reason for you being curled all up around me like a big spoon.”

Derek stared at Stiles, eyes staring into the teenagers with so much intensity that it almost scared Stiles. Not in the ‘oh my god, I’m going to die or be mauled in a fucking terrifying’ sort of way. But, instead, it was in a way that Stiles felt like Derek was looking right into him, into the depths of his soul. It was exhilarating and terrifying and, Jesus, Stiles never felt more naked in his entire life. It was in a good way, however strange. 

"Will he buy it if we say we're seeing each other?" And, if that didn’t come out of freaking nowhere. 

Stiles gaped, backing up a few steps before his back hit the door to his room. The wheels of his brain seemed to be stalled, trying to catch up with what the Alpha just said to him. There were probably so many repercussions to what he was saying, but Stiles honestly couldn’t help the fluttering in his chest at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Derek actually meant that they were dating. Or, at least, their weird version of dating. It wasn’t like they were the candle lit dinner type or anything. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t saved each other a gazillion times or anything, trust was definitely something high on his list. And he knew that it was something high up on Derek’s list. Given his history, it was completely understandable. Stiles liked that maybe, just maybe, he could have gotten into that bracket of people. 

Honestly, he would like if he could be one of the people that Derek could warm up to, that he could become a more permanent fixture in his life. Stiles would very much like to be that person to help Derek trust people again, that Stiles could be the werewolf whisperer and help the big bad Alpha open up. Stiles had never really been that person for anyone, he had never been that catalyst for change in a person or their behavior. He wanted to be that for Derek, he wanted the guy to actually get back to being in a good place. He wanted there to be less doom and gloom and for the pack to settle in and just be... well, normal. At least, normal for someone who was an Alpha werewolf with random supernatural hi jinx.

He took a deep breath and tried, and failed, to school his expression to be less telling. “You want me to tell my dad that we’re dating? How do we explain you spending the night when he wasn’t even supposed to be here? He’s going to think we’re... you know.” Stiles felt his cheeks and back of his neck grow hot, his mind running over what happened last night. And, of course because it was his brain, he was thinking about how, apart from the doom and gloom that went along with his father finding out about out about him and Derek, he wanted to seriously try and return the favor. Maybe with his mouth. Because Stiles may be inexperienced but he really wanted to try. And experiment, he would try all of the things if they had the time and Derek would just _let_ him. Stiles shook his head, trying to get his brain back in the here and now. He really, _really_ didn’t need to get turned on right now, especially given the current situation.

Derek stalked over to where Stiles stood by the door, and his close proximity was more than Stiles could take at the moment, especially when he was still trying to keep his hormones in check. He allowed himself a sharp intake of breath as the werewolf’s hands pressed against him. One hand found it’s home on his hip, his thumb deftly sneaking underneath the hem of his shirt, rubbing back and forth against the jut of his hipbone. While the other rested against the curve of his neck. Stiles felt hyper aware of how close the werewolf was. Stiles couldn’t help but get caught up on how their knees brushed together, how with each intake of breath, their chests brushed up against each other. 

“Stiles,” The werewolf breathed, lips brushing against his lips, causing Stiles’ eyes to drift open slowly, eliciting a hum by way of response. “We’ll figure this out. As long as...” Derek’s hand stilled on his hip, lifting up and off of his skin for a second. Stiles didn’t think he could cause a warring debate inside Derek’s mind, that he had that much power; especially without even saying a thing. “As long as you didn’t change your mi--”

And, okay. That was it. Stiles knew that he was a bundle of nerves most of the time, but he wasn’t going to stand for Derek thinking that he was second guessing this, whatever it was. Stiles placed his right hand on Derek’s bare chest, fingers splayed just above the older man’s heart. “I haven’t. Really. Completely still on board for all of this.” His amber eyes fixed completely on the werewolf’s blue-green gaze. Stiles wasn’t ready to give up on this, especially when he barely had even gotten to enjoy it fully. And, even though he was still a teenager with all of the hormones and everything, he didn’t just mean sex. Which, yeah, okay, sex was definitely high on the list. But, getting to know the other side of Derek? Not just glimpses of the person he was before the fire that claimed the lives of everyone he loved, but down to actually getting to see it. Getting to know all of what he could offer, all of what was him apart from the big bad alpha of it all? Stiles was hooked. He wanted to see it, he wanted to be able to defend Derek’s personality when he actually had a leg to stand on. Stiles wanted it. He wanted it so desperately it made him ache. Stiles wanted all of Derek, more than he could begin to explain.

Stiles leaned forward, pressing his lips against Derek’s in a chaste kiss. He wanted to do more than that, but, really. His newfound sexual prowess could wait until after the issue was taken care of. “So, we’re totally dating then. Why don’t go you jump in the shower and then we can do the whole parental breakfast thing, yeah?” 

Derek nodded before leaning in and captured the teenagers lips in a kiss. Stiles thought it was just a gesture of reassurance, which, okay, was solidified when Derek’s tongue made it’s way into his mouth. Stiles didn’t really have the will power to not moan behind the kiss, his left hand pressing itself into the werewolf’s back in attempts to get him closer. When they were kissing, which was new obviously, he wanted it to be more, to be closer and nullify the distance between them. Stiles had to break away after a minute or three, drawing in air through his nose and resting his forehead against the werewolf’s. “Get in the shower Sourwolf. Before this gets about ten times more awkward than it needs to be.”


End file.
